Reminisce
by ii-Phoenix-ii
Summary: Kaname visits his parents' memorial stone. [One-shot]


**Chapter 1: Reminisce **

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

**Summary:** Kaname visits his parents' memorial stone. [One-Shot]

* * *

><p>Kaname stared at the sky, watching the snow fall. He held his hand out and observed it stick to his palm and melt. There was a subtle shift in the atmosphere. "What is it, Kain, Ruka?"<p>

The duo shifted awkwardly for a moment. Ruka folded her arms across her chest and gave Kain a look. He sighed and stuffed his hands into his pants' pockets. "You know what _it_ is."

"And _you_ know very well what my answer is."

"But—" Kain began.

"No," Kaname looked over his shoulder.

"Lord Kaname, if your actions aren't explained, everyone will continue to hate you. Lady Yūki will continue to hate. Do you really want that?" Ruka argued, remembering the recent encounter with the Pureblood Kuran princess.

"It doesn't matter. It is a sacrifice I am willing to make." He left without another word.

* * *

><p>Kaname walked up the mountain passage. The wind gusts picked up the closer he got. His eyes flashed crimson for a second before returning to their normal color. The wind died down and the snow was once again gently falling down. Kaname stopped when he reached his destination. He stared at the memorial stone.<p>

"Hello, mother, father," he whispered. A Pureblood's body is destroyed when he or she passes away, there is nothing left to be buried. Kaname had created the small monument in their memory.

"I guess I haven't been here for some time. But I had to be here today, I remember, it is your anniversary." He shifted his weight to his other foot. He was silent for a few minutes.

"You're probably not very happy with me. I haven't exactly been a very good son. I have failed time and time again. But I promise I won't fail this time. I will set things right." His hand curled into a fist.

"I could never repay the kindness and love you have given me, without any limitation or anything attached. But I promise to you, I won't let fall into pieces everything you have worked so hard for."

Kaname looked up at the sky. His thoughts fell to the peaceful days spent with his parents, before Yūki was born. _Those halcyon days…_

* * *

><p>Haruka felt panic seep into his entire being. Rido had his son. That vile beast had his and Juri's precious baby boy, their first child. He had never imagined things could have turned out this horrible. Rido and his followers had attacked while Juri was in labor.<p>

The moment the newborn's wailing had filled the air, that monster had stalked off to his exhausted and defenseless wife. If only Haruka hadn't been caught off guard by Rido's followers, if only Juri's strength hadn't been sapped because of labor, if only… There were too many ifs.

Haruka felt power on a grand scale. Understanding dawned on him as he realized what had happened. _No, he couldn't have!_ But this power, there was no mistaking. It belonged to the Kuran ancestor. Haruka's speed doubled and he threw the door open.

There was trail of blood leading out the other door. Rido had run away. His eyes went to the floor and his stomach dropped. Haruka fell to his knees, in front of him was a blue blanket. He picked it up with shaky hands and brought it to his chest.

For the first time in a long, long time, Haruka cried. He let his tears fall freely as he mourned the dead of his first born. He was too devastated to notice the strange pulse of power from the coffin. It wasn't until the baby started crying that Haruka was brought back to reality. He stood up and looked in the coffin. A newborn baby lay in clothes much too big for him.

It didn't take Haruka long to put the pieces together. Rido had sacrificed his child to awaken the Kuran ancestor. Kaname had overpowered him but was unable to deal the killing blow. Rido had fled and Kaname must have transformed himself into this child, the insatiable thirst for blood after his slumber too much to bear.

Haruka could only imagine how the truth would shatter his wife. Kaname's wailing once again caught his attention. He carefully wrapped the baby in the blue blanket. He brought him closer to his chest and began to soothe him. The baby quieted down and fell asleep. Haruka stared at the innocent sleeping face and was reminded of the life his child had been robbed of.

_I have failed to protect my first born. But I promise I won't fail you_. His eyes softened when he saw the baby unconsciously move his head towards the warmth of his hand. At that moment, Haruka swore to give this child the life his son couldn't have. _You can never replace our baby boy, our first born, because you will our _second_ child. _

_Our miracle baby, the baby Juri and I are blessed with after the horrible death of our first son._ Haruka made his way towards his wife. Juri was going to be shattered; hopefully Kaname would be able to keep her from completely drowning in depression.

* * *

><p>Juri woke up to the feeling of…emptiness, like something was missing. Her hands went to her abdomen. She remembered she had given birth the other day. <em>My baby!<em> A sick feeling bubbled in her stomach. That bastard Rido had taken her baby. Juri had seen him take precious new born but been unable to go after him.

Haruka sat down beside her and pulled her into his arms. She didn't respond. He shook her gently but there was no response. He became worried. Juri was completely unresponsive. Haruka had expected her to cry and breakdown. He would have preferred she cried and let the grief out. But his wife had just shut down.

Haruka became anxious, he was about to say something but Kaname's wailing rang in the air. Juri's head snapped up. Confusion filled her eyes, replacing the haunting vacant look she had before.

"H-Haruka, who is that?" She knew it wasn't her son. He was…gone.

"Juri, listen," Haruka began. He told her everything from fighting Rido's followers, chasing after him, finding their son dead, and finally the truth about the Kuran ancestor and taking him in.

Juri listened quietly. When her husband was done, she got up and followed the child's crying and went in the room across the hall. She took the baby into her arms and began to whisper soothingly to him. He quieted down and began to fall asleep.

Haruka watched the scene without a sound and smiled. With their first born dead, his wife's maternal instincts had turned to Kaname. Baby Kaname curled his finger around a lock of Juri's hair and held it as he slept.

"Haruka, he—I love him. He's not our biological son, but, I love him." Juri smiled with tears falling down her cheeks. "He's so special, he's our…"

"Miracle baby?" Haruka supplied as he came up to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Yes, _our_ miracle baby. Our second child," Juri hugged the sleeping baby.

Haruka chuckled and lovingly touched the sleeping baby's cheek, "Kaname may not be the son whom had been born to us. But he's got us wrapped around his little finger already."

"Yes, you're right. It doesn't matter that he wasn't born to us. After our baby died, Kaname came to us as a blessing. It does matter what anyone else would say if they knew, _this_ is our son," Juri looked affectionately down at Kaname's angelic sleeping little face.

"And this time," Juri's eyes glinted darkly, "_no one_ will ever take our son from us."

Haruka nodded in agreement. Yes, Juri and Haruka preferred to resolve conflict with peace. But if anyone dared try harm his family ever again. There would be hell to pay. That was a promise.

Juri and Haruka spent the rest of the day setting up Kaname's new room. Or more specifically, Haruka setup Kaname's room while Juri stood by for "moral support." She spent majority of the time gushing over their baby. Haruka didn't mind, so as long as she was happy he was too. Besides, according to his wife, he had spent more time with Kaname while she was resting so now she _had_ to make up for lost time.

Juri put Kaname in the crib in the middle of the room. She and Haruka placed a kiss on his forehead and quietly left the room. They went to their own room and got ready for bed. Juri joined her husband and sat on the bed beside him.

"What are we going to do now?" Haruka asked.

"I don't think we should tell the Senate about Kaname's true origins. He may have been a powerful vampire before but he's only just a baby now. I will not throw him out to the wolves."

Haruka nodded in agreement. "Rido may be imprisoned by the Senate and in their hands now but it'll take him time to recover from the damage dealt to him by Kaname."

"Yes," Juri beamed and nodded, thinking about the damage Kaname must have dealt to that worthless piece of trash.

"When the time is right we will introduce Kaname as our son, who we named after the ancestor."

"I agree, when the time is right…which will be a couple of decades from now." Juri smiled brightly.

"Um…yeah, okay," Haruka didn't say anything else in fear of angering his wife.

"Let's retire for tonight," Juri slipped under the sheets. Haruka nodded and joined her.

* * *

><p>Juri snuck quietly out of bed, trying not to disturb her husband. She silently went into Kaname's room. Between the worry over Kaname's safely and the sheer delight at being a new mother, was it any surprise she was having a hard time sleeping?<p>

She froze at what she saw in the room. Juri had to cover her mouth to stop her giggling. Haruka was sitting in the chair next the crib. He was smiling softy as he stroked Kaname's cheek, too busy to notice her presence.

Juri sat down next to Haruka, snapping him out of his thoughts. She gave him a small smirk. Haruka, who always kept his emotions in check, was a little flustered. He wasn't one to open up about his feelings and be expressive with his emotions.

"No need to be embarrassed dear, I don't blame you. Our son is just that adorable and lovable."

"That is he," Haruka agreed.

Juri sat in her husband's lap and rested her head on his shoulders. The two stayed there for the rest of the night, watching their second son sleep peacefully.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please Review~<strong>_


End file.
